A plurality of discs each having a circular configuration and having a relatively small height are placed in a drum for rotation so that discs can be thoroughly mixed. The discs may be numbered poker chips, and the drum is further provided with a series of offset slots around the periphery thereof, so that when the drum is rotated, the various discs are agitated to a point where they constantly move around the inner surface of the drum until they are aligned with a particular slot and they drop out individually from the drum by gravity. This procedure is repeated until the required number of discs or chips are dropped out of the slots in the cylindrical drum to correspond with the number of lottery numbers to be selected. Six or more numbered discs or chips are to be selected for the lotteries presently being held in the various states of the United States.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable, rotatable drum for selecting lottery numbers from a group of numbered chips which is inexpensive to manufacture, and can be made small enough to be easily carried by the user to any location.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a rotatable drum for selecting lottery numbers which is mounted on a stand for use on a table, or the like, and is provided with a hand crank for rotating the drum thereby selecting the numbered discs which fall by gravity through staggered slots along the periphery of the drum.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide offset slots in a rotatable drum for selecting lottery numbers on numbered discs in which the slots are sized to permit only a single disc to pass therethrough at any given time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an opaque rotatable drum with offset slots that can be inexpensively fabricated and is reliably effective for the purposes intended.
In order that the present invention will be more clearly understood, it will now be disclosed in greater detail with reference to the accompanying drawings in which the description of the drawings.